Tarantula
Resembling a giant semi-organic spider with four jointed legs and six small, red eyes located near the tip of their head, Tarantulas are one of Xana's most powerful monsters. With a higher-than-average 125 life points, higher than average intelligence (surpassing the Krabes), and the vulnerable Eye on the top of their head, Tarantulas are quite difficult to destroy and a single one can easily wipe out the team by itself. Tarantulas were the first new monster introduced in the second season. The Tarantulas weapons are the laser cannons on the tips of their front legs. These lasers cause 20 points of damage per hit. Tarantulas don't need to charge their lasers beforehand, though they can charge their lasers for more powerful shots that cause fifty points of damage per hit. While the lasers are powerful, they can be disabled if the Tarantulas cannons are severed by a warrior's weapon. To fire their cannons normally, Tarantulas must first seat themselves on their hind legs while holding up their front legs. While each laser cannon can only be fired at medium-paced speed, with proper timing, the Tarantula can chain each shot to create a near-continuous stream of laser-fire. The position of its limbs allow for a 180° field of fire, allowing it to keep up its attacks without stopping to adjust its position. Since the Tarantula fires its lasers while seated, however, its movement is limited to its field of fire, affording it few opportunities to escape in battle. The Tarantula isn't completely immobile in combat; it can run on its hind legs to take long-distance shots, though it can only fire a few times before falling back onto all fours. It can run fairly fast compared to the other monsters thanks to its fairly long legs, but can't climb nor balance well due to the cannons on the tips of its legs, limiting it to relatively flat surfaces. Slippery or slanted surfaces, especially those in the Ice Barrier sector, cause them to slip. Tarantulas, like the Creepers, also tend to explode into nerve-like body parts, along with the regular mechanical pieces when destroyed. Additionally, a Tarantula in "Lyoko Minus One" is destroyed uniquely when the sector it is in is deleted. Its body glowed orange and it fell apart. In "Hot Shower", when Xana calls off his attack, they turned to a whiteish-pink dust. Unlike the original monsters, Tarantulas have a habbit of grunting and roaring on Lyoko. These roars can act as a means of communication between two or more Tarantulas, but normally serve to indicate their mood (preapred for battle, victorius, agitated, etc.). Tarantulas usually travel alone, but will travel in groups of two to four to protect a tower. The Tarantulas' strategy usually involves guarding a target, since their method of attack prohibits them from moving while firing. In the instances where the chase a target, they will try to run their prey into a corner, allowing them to fire rapidly. When fighting a group, they will simply sit in one place and fire, changing position as necessary. If two or more Tarantulas battle a group, they will mass their fire from a single direction to increase the odds of devirtualizing a warrior.It usally with Odd it takes all of his lazer arrows to destory it. Trivia * Tarantulas are the only monster who have been seen being rematerialized by XANA. * It takes two energy fields to destoy a Tarantula. Category:Monsters Category:XANA